Necklace Of Time
by XxHeatherXD
Summary: Love is like Time, it can go by rather slowly or in a blink of an eye you have no time left. I know this experience and trust me, you would rather die then see the ones you love risk their lives. Or even die for being innocent.
1. Chapter 1

Necklace Of Time 

Chapter One – A New Life

I can't wait for school to end today, that reason is because it's my birthday! I am turning seventeen. I am not going to lie life hasn't been my friend for the past few years; I mean my father left me no wait that's a good thing. Oh by the way I'm Heather! The main reason why I am happy it's my birthday is because my grandma is coming to visit me, she lives in Italy so I don't really get to see her that much as I want too. I sadly have my fathers looks, blonde hair blue eyes but I have my mothers face oh I am so proud of that. My nickname is Miele which means Honey in Italian. My grandmother Elizabeth called me that because she always told me that I smell like Honey and candy. I call her Flore because it means flowers in Italian and she really does smell like amazing flowers. For some odd reason my eyes change colors depending on my emoticons. My friends call me a living mood ring, when I'm angry my eyes turn gray, when I am blushing a light green color, when I am sad it turns to a icy blue, and when I am nervous my eyes turn into a chocolate color. It's strange I know, but I like it, I like being different then everyone else. The bell rings and my best friend Cheyenne walk over to me and hugs me with all her might "Happy Birthday my friend! How does it feel to be 17 Miele?" I chuckle "It feels amazing dude!" we both laugh; she's Arab so I know a little bit an Arabic. When we walk out the "Bitch Gang" stops us.

Sammy the leader giggles darkly "Well look who it is, freak and whore how are you guys?" her friends laugh with her. Sammy's boyfriend Tim looks at me and winks, that guy always tries to flirt with me and it's so annoying! I smile at her "Wow amazing nose job Sammy, but you still look like a rat" everyone makes those oh sound. She gasps and covers her nose "Shut up! At least I have money and my daddy loves me!" my eyes turn gray, I growl at her "Femmina! Perchè non succhiate sul bastone del vostro ragazzo e non vi bruciate nell'inferno!" I say cursing in Italian. Sammy huffs; she flips her hair in my face and walks away with her followers. Tim stays behind to flirt with me "Oh Heath you sound so sexy when you speck Italian!" he says smiling. I roll my eyes "Oh please let Sammy suck your dick that's what I told her idiot" he chuckles before wrapping his arm around my waist "What if I don't want her to do that pleasure?" I kick him in the knee and I laugh at his pain. Cheyenne wraps her arm around me "Ready for the party later?" I shrug which makes her glare at me. I laugh and I nod "Yeah, yeah" she nods. We leave the school and we go our separate ways, when I reach my door step I feel arms wrap around me.

I smile I know who it is, the voice moves to my ear "Happy Birthday my heart" I turn around to see my best friend Matthew. He pecks me on my cheeks, I grin widely as he reaches into his pocket to take out a diamond bracelet. I hug him after he puts it on me, he move towards my ass which makes me take his arm and twist it around. He knows I can beat his ass, he's a tough kid but I'm the only person who can beat him up. See me and Matthew grew up together; the reason we get along so great is because what he tells me I'm different then most girls. I guess what he means by that is that I can climb, run fast, and fight but that's because I trained myself. He always bugs me saying I am a dude expect for two things if you know what I mean. Matthew chuckles before saying "You know Heather if it weren't for those things starting me in the face I would say you're a hot dude" I growl "I hate you" he smiles "Oh I love you too" I roll my eyes at him "You're an ass" he places his hands over his heart like he's heartbroken "Oh how could you say that amore" he says in an Italian accent which he knows makes me blush to a point where my eyes turn to a bright green.

Matthew sees that and chuckles "Ah well I'll see you later babe" with a quick pat on the ass and a sneaky kiss he runs into his home. I chuckle to myself he's always been a freak like that, but he's still my friend. He reminds me of Ezio and Federico from Assassins Creed, hell he even looks like them, which makes me happy to have him in my life. I walk through the door and the first thing that happens is that my black kitten Oceano jumps into my arms and rubs her cheek against mine purring. I chuckle to myself; her name is Oceano because her eyes remind me of the sea. I call out for my mother but instead I see my grandma at the end of the hallway with a smile on her face "Miele!" she says opening her arms. I run into her warm embrace absorbing the smell of flowers. I pull back and my grandma cups my face "How's my nipote?" she says smiling. I smile back "Bene mi manchi" she smiles widely "Oh I missed you so much, Ah I thought about you everyday my Miele" I feel my eyes turn to an icy blue "Come va in Italia?" she chuckles "Bene, your Italian is perfecto! It's better then mine!" she says caressing my face. I shake my head "Never grandma" she pulls me into another warmly hug "I love you" I lie my head on her shoulder "I love you too" she pulls back and takes out something from her pocket. What I see makes my heart skip a beat.

A beautiful long solid gold necklace is placed into my palm; it's an hourglass with black sand in it. She closes my hand and says "This is Collana Del Tempo or in other words Necklace of Time, it's one of its kind. I want you to have it" I smile and kiss her cheek "Grazi grandma" I put it on and I look in the mirror. My mother comes out of the kitchen with a frown, oh no something's wrong I can tell. Once my mom see's me that frown turns into a smile "Oh My little girl is all grown up, Happy Birthday Heather" she pulls me into a motherly hug. I smile my mother has always been nice to me. My mother Dianna look at my grandmother and they both nod, my Ma walks over to the bookcase and takes out a book with Italian hand writing on it, it says (_La Tua Fede – Your Faith) _they pass it to me with small smiles. I open it slowly to see a black chocker with a symbol dangling from the chain. It looks like the creed symbol from Assassins Creed, I look up at them "It was your grandfathers he would want you to have it Miele Take good care of it" my grandma says with a serious look. I nod as I put it on; once I locked it on I feel a boast of some kind, like I could do anything. I clutch onto the symbol "Prometto" then I hear a loud male groan from the kitchen. I look over at my mother and I raise a eye brow "Che Cosa?" her eyes look at me with an apologetic look "I'm sorry Heather he just came in" she tells me close to tears.

I look behind her to see the man of my nightmares; It felt like my heart went down like the Titanic. I look to back and forth between my grandma and my mother. My grandma seems annoyed like me, and my mother seems scared. That's where me and my mom are different I'm strong and independent where she gets scared easily and needs a man every waking moment. He hasn't changed one bit, that smirk on his face makes me want to smack it off. My grandmother wraps an arm around me, David that's his name scans me up and down making me feel so sick. When he reaches my face he smiles that smile I hate "How's it going Heath?" I want to rip out his hair, he can't call me that only my friends and family can "It's Heather and I'm fine. How's Joan and Kimmy?" the new wife and kid. He left me and my mom to go away and make a new family, that was a good thing though. He motions me to follow him to the park yard, I follow him I have to hear what he has to say. I lean against the door as he starts to smoke "Your looking good" he says making me gag. I smile "Wish I could say the same thing about you" then a smack so loud that makes the birds fly away from the sound. I spit out blood as I cover my warm cheek.

He laughs "Bitch you think your hot shit when your not! I didn't want a whore of a daughter hell I didn't want a kid but that was my mistaking for fucking your mother!" I stand up and I face him, for some odd reason I feel as though I have some sort of power from the necklace, I punch him tight in his nose knocking him so hard he passes out. I cover my mouth oh God I should run. I run pass my mother and grandma, I hear them call me to come back but I don't listen I just have to get out of here. I am about to run into a car but someone pulls me back in time. I look up to see my savior is Matthew, his golden eyes filled with worry and seriousness "Heather! What where you thinking!" he snaps at me. I look at him he's never been serious with me, then he see's my face and instead of being annoyed it fills with sorrow and regret "Oh Heather I'm so sorry, did he do this to you? I swear I'll go kill him with my bare hands" he growls towards my house. I cling to his shirt "Don't Matthew it will only make it worse" he sighs and brushes away the hair from my face "What am I going to do with you" he says smiling warmly. I grin to the point where I have to stop because of my cheek "No what am I going to do with you!" I punch him softly. He wraps his arm around my waist and takes me into his home which is like home to me.

We walk into his house and he yells for his mom "Ma! Heather's over!" his mom walks down the stairs and takes me into her arms "Aw Heather Happy Birthday!" I pat her back "Thank you Barbra" she wipes away a tear from her eye "I remember when you two were kids and we have to pull you guys away from hugging" I blush and so does Matthew "Ma! Not cool!" he says pouting. His mother giggles "Aw sorry honey wait you have something on your face" she licks her thumb and wipes away a dirt stain on his face. I laugh when I see his face, he pushes away his mom gently "Mom you're so embarrassing!" she pinches his cheeks before walking back into the kitchen. He chuckles to himself and mumbles, "Yeah where you belong" I punch him "Sexism much!" he rubs his arm smiling "How did you hear me! I said it so low" I chuckle and I walk up the stairs "Good hearing runs in the family dude" he laughs "And Good eyesight remember when you spotted that needle in the hay stack, amazing skills" I smile when we walk into his room. I open his door to see my bed waiting for me all neat, I come over so much that he bought a bed just for me. I jump on it as I place a hand on my face "That hurt, damn" Matthew sighs as he sits next to me "You know I could kick his ass please let me do it!" he gives me those big brown puppy eyes which he knows makes me say yes right away, but this time I have to put my foot down.

Matthew places his hand over mine "You know I will always be there right?" I nod "Yeah I know and I'll always be there for you" I make the you come out funny to make us both laugh. Then that smile he knows that makes me smile as well "Let's play your favorite game!" I jump up and I grab the game, I wave it up in the air like Link does when he finds treasure "Assassins Creed 2!" he laughs "Yep your lovers Ezio and Federico" I blush "Shut up there not even real amigo!" I snap at him. Matthew laughs at my blushed face and now green eyes "Oh what I would do for you to fall in love with me like I fell in love with you" he says chuckling. I place a finger over his lips "Look I don't want to ruin our friendship it's very important to me" he sighs and bites my finger. I yelp and I stick my tongue at him making him smile, that warm smile that makes his face bright up. As we play I start yelling at the screen when the Auditore family is about to be hung "No Federico had so much potential in life!" I feel a tear escape my eye, when he is hung to his death. I being to sob loudly and Matthew looks at me funny "Dude seriously?" I jump onto the bed crying into the pillow "Ugh I need some sleep before the party" I close my eyes, but for some reason why I try to wake up I can't I just see a bright white light in front of me with words saying (_Una nuova vita – _A New life) what does this mean?


	2. Chapter 2

Necklace Of Time 

Chapter Two - Roaming Around Florence

The room is a bright white room, where is seems the room is everlasting of walking. I run around to find an exit but I just keep on walking in circles. Then I hear an echo in my head "Nothing is true" the voices yell in my head making me fall to the ground clutching onto my head. It continues, "Everything is permitted" I scream "The Creed!" it just came out I couldn't control it. I feel something burning into my wrist; I look down to see nothing. Then I look to the chocker and it's glowing a bright red, I scream out in pain as I see the symbol curve it's self into my wrist leaving a scar shaped like the creed's sign. Then I see a brighter light on my right. I get up slowly as I walk into the light. When I open my eyes I'm in a dark room I can't see anything but a little light coming through a hole in the wall. I groan as my hand continues to throb from before, I get up slowly I cough as dust gets into my mouth making me gag for air, I begin to reach out blindly looking for some kind of door, when I take my first step I hear a loud cluck like from heels on boots. I turn around but I see nothing was I wearing boots today? I thought I was wearing just my converse; guess I changed into my boots before I fell asleep for some odd reason. As I continue to reach out I hear voices from the outside, I stay quite as I hear the people outside talking in Italian? That's strange I guess I'm in some sort of a closet oh Matthew did you pick me up and place me in a closet for a surprise party. I chuckle I guess more relatives came here for me but then I hear a music, but not like rock or pop it's more classic like and elegant.

I stop laughing when I hear a voice say "Ah, che bella giornata a Firenze!" I do a mini pray saying I am grateful for my grandmother for teaching me Italian. A beautiful day in Florence, that makes no sense. I gasp the necklace of time; it must have done this I mean I did wish to leave my life because of my evil father. I smile I mean I did also wish for me to go back in time to live the life like in Assassins Creed. I take a deep breath maybe I didn't go back in time maybe I'm just dreaming. I smile like a little kid of course it's a dream why didn't I think that before, I pinch myself on my arm. Nothing I'm still here, the smile gets smaller, and I pinch again but harder. Still nothing I'm in this small dark room, the smile fades away as I pinch again so hard I begin to bleed. Okay I'll take baby steps, I continue to reach out until I touch a metal object shaped like a knob, I turn it slowly but the knob falls off. I growl that's it I kick whatever was there well whatever was there was a door and it went flying off its hinges. The light is so bright I have to cover my eyes; I walk out slowly to see a beautiful city in front of my eyes. Tall buildings, the artistic designs on houses and churches are amazing. I look at the people talking and the kids running and laughing. The ladies and gentlemen are dressed so fancy and elegant it makes me think that everyone here is rich. I look down at my necklace to see that instead of black sand it's now white, and the chain is now silver. I look at the chocker to see that it's not glowing anymore it's back to normal.

I pat away the dust off my pants but what I feel aren't pants but a soft puffy kind of fabric. I don't want to look down because I know what it is, but my eyes don't listen to my mind, I see a blue dress with black stitching at the edges, the dress ends at my knee. The dress has some kind of pattern from where my chest is down to the knee are black lines with white circles that fade into the black. I look down to see that my chest to see that the dress is a circle kind of cut around my breasts. I make the black belt around me more tight because the dress seems to be a bit big for me; I walk around the city exploring my new environment, and my black boots making clucking noises from the heels with every step I take.

I guess I am in the rich part of this city because the ladies behind me are making snotty remarks about my hair color. I turn around with my hair lading perfectly over my shoulders, as I look at the ladies dead in the eye "Perché non andare a casa onorevoli dal momento che non avendo altro da fare che cagna a me!" I say to them with a smile. The three ladies stop fanning themselves and walk a head of me with a huff, wow even a bitch gang is here too! I cover my mouth my voice it changed I have an Italian accent now. I look at my hair to see why they were making fun of the color, it seems normal to me expect that my blonde hair is now more blonde then before. I guess blonde hair isn't as famous around here; I look around at my surroundings yep once again the only blonde. I sigh well at least I can say I'm a natural blonde, I continue walking the houses are getting more decaying looking but still pretty. Now I see people in less fancy clothing but not that poor. I smile as I walk through the market, the smell of food being cooked it's so delicious that it's making me hungry. An old man smiles at me and waves his finger at me to come over, I walk over "Ah Signora you look hungry here have an apple my treat!" he says handing me over a bright red apple. I lick my lips taking the bite of the perfect apple; the juice is so pure I never tasted one so fresh before. I smile at him "Grazi signore!" I do a little curtsy before walking away enjoying my apple. I hum to myself thinking of an old lullaby my grandmother sang to me when I was a young girl. I hear men snicker behind me I make a quick turn into a dark ally hoping I lost them.

I see people in rags looking at me begging for money, I would give them money but sadly I don't have any. A little boy walks up to me "Signora please spare some few coins" he tugs on my dress. I get on one knee and I smile at him "Capretto piccolo, I don't have any co-" I look down at my belt to see a little brown pouch clicked onto the belt. I smile has I hand him a few coins making his face so dull and hopeless to all bright filled with hope "Grazi maddona Grazi!" he hugs me tightly. I chuckle "Where's your mama and papa?" the smile fades "They died when I was a young boy, me and my sister live on the streets" I put a warmly hand on his shoulder "Chin up here come with me" I offer him my hand. He gladly takes it as I take him to the old man working at his stand from before. When walking the little boy whispers something that I think he meant to keep for himself "Pietro" I smile at him "That your name?" he blushes "Si I'm Pietro may I ask your name?" he says shyly. I nod "Heather, capretto" he giggles, "You smell like honey!" he says sniffing my hand. I laugh "Ah I get that a lot" we reach the old man still working at his stall. The man smiles widely "Ah back for more of my famous apples eh?" he says chuckling. I chuckle "No signore, this little boy is homeless and doesn't have a home or family. Please sir may he work for you?" the man ruffles the boys hair "What's your name ragazzo" he says smiling at the boy widely. Pietro tightens his grip on my hand "Pietro signore" he says bowing.

The man rubs his beard "I guess old Don can give you a job, you'll help me sell apples Si?" the boy smiles brightly "Thank you! You won't regret it!" the man named Don laughs loudly to scare some walking by ladies. I bow at the man "Le parole non possono descrivere come grazie pieno sono" the man ruffles my hair, he reminds me of my late grandpa "It's the least I can do for a pretty lady to this town" he says smiling. I rub the boys chin and I wink at him playfully "Good luck Pietro" I begin to walk away. I hear him call out "Ciao Heather!" I smile to myself. It feels good to help others, that boy will live a good life now with his sister. A couple of guards behind me snicker and begin to follow me. Those snickers sound the same as before, I quicken my pace my heels loudly stomping on the pavement, I hear there metal clicking as they quicken their pace as well.

I make a quick right ending up at a dead end, I curse under my breath as I hear them close up on my "Well what do we have here?" I hear one of them say in a voice that I know he's smiling to himself. The other one chips in "Let's have some fun with this little Bella" I turn around as I growl at them "Don't touch me bastardi!" they laugh as one of them plays with my hair "Ah a blonde, we don't get any of those around here don't we Bertoldi?" he says looking over to his friend. The guard named Bertoldi walks up closer "Si we don't Cosimus, and her eyes, I bet she looks even more beautiful when she is taken!" he says reaching towards my breasts. I grab his hand and I twist it all the way around until I hear his bone brake. He screams in pain "Merda!" the guard who was playing with my hair pushes me against the wall with his hand on my throat. I feel the oxygen get cut off, I claw at his hand "Lo ti ammazzo piccolo cagana!" he threatens me with a smile. My eyes turn gray "Ti ammazzo prima ancora di arrivare a uccidere me!" I tell him gasping for air. He chuckles darkly as he puts a knife to my throat "Lets see what's under this dress" his knife goes to my chest. Then I hear my ring tone "I'm a Barbie girl!" he looks down at my boot confused "Che cosa what the hell is that!" I take the chance when he's distracted, I slam my knee into his place where it don't shine making him yell out, I take his arm and bring it back to his back slamming him against the wall. He groans, "What are you going to do now? Kill me pfft!" he huffs. I smile I whisper into his ear "I'm not in the mood to confuses my sins to a priest for killing a idiota! Take this has a warning don't ever do this again to anyone!" I warn him grabbing him by the hair and slamming his head against the wall.

He slumps to the floor with his back against the wall passed out, I rub my throat as I bring up my hand I notice the scar is red but begins to fade away turning into the color of my skin. I rub my hand over it "Strange, my phone?" I take off my boot to see my phone; I blink how is this here. I open it to see my wallpaper, me, my two best friends and my family, I smile as I run my thumb over the picture. Then my phone begins to vibrate, I get a picture of an envelope saying I just got a text. I breathing hitches how is this possible, I press the okay button to see I got a text from my grandmother. It says (Heather if you get this it means you went back in time to the Renaissance in Italy. I know it's hard for you two understand but the game is based on true facts our family is part of the creed. Be proud to be a Bianchi Heather never forget that, your grandpa saw something in you my Miele he knew that you were born to be an Assassin. I will be with you on your new life, remember nothing is true everything is permitted. I love you) I close the phone. I clutch onto it this makes no sense, but at the same time it does, the hearing, my vision, my speed, everything makes sense but I don't understand why wasn't I told. I stick the phone back into my boot, as I stand up to leave a group of guards point a finger at me "You! Did you do this?" I turn on my heel and I being to climb the building, they begin to throw rocks at me, one hits my hand making me let go but I quickly grab onto a pole. I look over to see that one if climbing towards me.

I use my feet to push my self up quickly only using one hand, when I reach the top I begin to run as fast as I can pushing my legs. As I run I look over the city, it's so peaceful but then arrows are being shot at me. I swallow as I push my legs even faster, I run into a group of birds I smile as they fly away into the blue ocean sky. I see that I have to jump over a building to get to the other side, I grab onto my chocker charm as I push faster then my legs can go. When I reach the edge I push off my feet and I aim to the other side, it feels as though time is moving slower as I am soaring through the sky. I look down to see the ladies from before; I stick my tongue at them as I reach the other side. The girl leader points to me, "There she is signore's!" she yells with a smile. I flip her off as I continue to run, my dress dancing in the wind my hells hitting the tiles. I look back to see that the guards are still after me, then I bump into something.


	3. Chapter 3

Necklace Of Time 

Chapter Three – The Auditore Bothers 

I look up to see what I bumped into, it looks like a mini shelter with green curtains covering it up, I quickly roll into it keeping my breathing low as I gasp for air from all the running. I lean against the wood as I breathe in slowly, as I cover my mouth making sure they don't find me. I hear the guard's heels stop right near the shelter "Merda! We lost her, men go and look for this Stupido!" my eyebrows frown who's he calling a stupid, I got attacked it's called defense! The clicking sounds against the tiles fade away, I peek through looking left and right, I don't see anybody so I jump out. I look both ways again just to make sure; I smile who's the stupido now! I begin to walk on the edge of each house balancing having my arms out giggling I wouldn't be able to do this back home. Then I hear a bunch of screaming and yelling, it sounds like a rumble I better go check it out since I have nothing else better to do. I jump down from the house walking towards the arguing. I turn the corner to see a group of men on each side yelling at each other. I quickly hide behind a box watching to see what happens, a man with a hat who I know from my memories is named Vieri "It's your family who cries for the guards! Afraid of handling things yourself" he yells at the man who is the leader on the other side. I smile to myself it's Ezio and he's about to get hit in the face with a rock because of his stupid come back "Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the handling I gave her earlier" he says smiling and nudging his friends making everyone laugh. I roll my eyes what a pig no wonder he's going to have that scar in an minute.

Vieri gives Ezio the death glare "How dare you, Ucciderlo!" he yells throwing a rock directly at Ezio's face. Direct hit making Ezio's lip pop open like a balloon I smile that's got to hurt! Then everyone beings to punch, shove, head butt, and kicking at each other a full-blown rumble. A group of people behind me shove me into the fight, I stand their being the only girl, I gag as I see blood everywhere making me sick to my stomach. A man knocks into my grabbing me by my shirt "Che ci fai qui ragazza!" he tells me scanning me with a grin. I begin to struggle trying to get out of his grasp "Let go bastardo!" I snarl at him. He whistles towards his friends making them come over with a smile, I swallow as I kick the man in the knee making him fall to the ground, but soon after that happens a man grabs me by my arm. There's to many, but then I hear a two voices behind the group of men behind me "Non ti ha insegnato tua madre maniere!" the men around me turn around. It's time to get out; I sneak out looking at who said that. It's them; I quickly start to take steps back as they try to walk up towards me I run the other way yelling "Grazie signores!" I hear them call back for me "Torna indietro!" they say. I don't turn around but I here them catching up, I bump into people trying to get out of here, my scar begins to throb, I look down to see it's a bright red just like my necklace.

I make a quick left on my heel, leaving me at another dead end, I look up to see a pole I can jump onto. I jump up grasping onto a window but then my hand loses it's feeling making me fall down. I close my eyes expecting death to take over. I moan softly as I open my eyes slowly, my body seems to bounce but I'm not moving, I look down to see that I'm over someone's shoulder. I being to kick "Who are you! Let go of me Pervertito" I yell at him. I blush realizing I'm wearing a dress "Look this isn't fair I'm wearing a dress!" I hiss at the man. He turns his head towards me so that I can see his face. He's in his early twenties, his face is sturdy but soft, it looks like he's sporting a beard for a week or so, his eyes remind me of chocolate. It's Federico, he smiles at me "I'm sorry Bella but we saved you didn't we?" I mumble, "Si, I guess" he pats my thigh "That's a good girl" then he begins to climb a wall making the blood rush to my head.

I groan "Can't you warn me Idoita!" he chuckles at my expression. Then he finally puts me down softly onto a box looking into my eyes. He places a warm hand on my shoulder "Let's start with your name" his warm smile making his high cheek bones stand out, I take a good look at him now, his brown hair is cropped and he is wearing rather fancy clothing, but that smile makes me forgive him from before. I swallow "It's Heather Bianchi signore" he grabs my hand and kisses it softly "It's a pleasure to meet you Heather, I'm Federico Auditore" he says bowing. I smile then a man pops up wrapping his arm around Federico "Ah who's this brother?" the younger brother saying with a small smile because of his wound on his lip. Federico wraps his arm around me "Go ahead tell him your name" his dark brown eyes looking into my blue ones. I turn to the younger bother "Heather, I would like to thank you both for saving me" I do a little bow. Ezio tell's me his name and then kisses my other hand hissing in pain when he pulls up "Merda! Can we go to the doctor now!" he says glaring at his older brother. I look down to see blood all over my hand; I make an ew sound making the brothers laugh. Federico grabs my hand softly wiping away the blood. I say my thank you, and he ruffles my hair, then I'm thrown over Ezio's shoulder "Ugh you two are so slow!" he says with a grin on his face. I grab his hair "Don't make me do It Ezio" I warn him. He chuckles "I would like to see you try" I shrug thinking of a better idea grab his pants and I pull them down making him let me go. Federico laughs loudly "Nice one Heather!" he says winking at me. I giggle; Ezio pulls up his pants making sure his belt is fastened tightly. He looks up at me with a crazy smile; I know that look I begin to run.

I look back to see that Ezio is catching up "Vengo Bella" he says with a grin, I gasp when I'm pulling into someone's arms bridal style. I look up to see it's Federico "Guess I have to save you yet again eh Heather?" I clutch onto his shirt when he jumps down of the building, we land with a huge thumb making my body vibrate. When Ezio reaches the ground as well he pokes my belly "Aw she looks cute Federico! Possiamo mantenere la sua?" Federico chuckles, I feel his chest move against my face "Ah well I kinda like that idea" I growl as I struggle to get out of Federico's arms, when I reach the ground I point a finger to both of them "I am no one's pet!" I say huffing. The brothers walk up to me one taking each of side of me "We never said that Heather" Ezio says grinning but I can tell behind the grin he was thinking something naughty. I smile to myself "I can tell by your grins that both of you boys are heartbreakers" Federico pulls me closer to him "That's Ezio, I don't do that has frequent anymore" he says smiling at me. Ezio rolls his eyes "I give them what they want" he says eying me. I growl, "That's disgusting" I tell him. Ezio holds his hand to his lip covering his lip but his eyes are confused "Che cosa how?" I sigh "Don't you get it, your having sex with someone you don't love, you should make love with only one person. That person should be the only person you care about, and it shouldn't be only about looks but personality and trust do you understand?" I tell him.

Ezio has a dumb look on his face, I laugh at his expression "I think your losing to much blood amico let's find that doctor" I pat his shoulder. When we reach the doctor I giggle at his mask, Federico puts his hands together "Please you must help him, that pretty face is his only asset!" he winks at me when he finishes making me smile. Ezio glares at his brother "Fottere!" he says flipping off his older brother. I chuckle at the Auditore brothers; my hand begins to burn making me groan softly. I lay my hand over it closing my eyes waiting for the pain to go away, the bothers notice this, Federico looks at me his eyes looking into mine "What's wrong, your in pain" I shake my head "It's nothing really" Ezio shakes his head and takes out two coins handing him it the doctor "Examine her hand" the doctor takes my hand removing my hand to revel the scar. It's throbbing even more now, making me cry out when he touches it, Federico steps in "Don't hurt her" he says with a threading tone.

I look at them with pleading eyes "Please make him stop" my eyes turning icy blue, Ezio places a hand over the man's shoulder roughly "Basta, let her go" his voice rough. The doctor lets go and I place my hand over it again. Ezio doesn't even ask for his money back, I walk away clutching onto my hand, the pain beings to fade way. I remove my hand to see the color is the same color as my skin tone. I feel to warmly hands touch each side of my shoulders, I turn around to see Federico and Ezio looking at me with concerned eyes, Federico asks me "Are you alright?" I nod but I can tell him or Ezio don't buy it. I have to change the subject I giggle "How about a race, Si?" they both look at each other, knowing that they know I'm trying to get out of it. I give them my best puppy eyes "Si prega per me?" they make that aw sound before agreeing, I jump up in the air with joy making all of us laugh. Federico and Ezio both offer their backs, I shake my head "No I can run you know" I take my place "Uno" I begin, Federico stands on my left "due" the older bother continues, then Ezio smiles at the end "tre!" he yells and we all go our separate ways. We are all aiming towards the church; I begin to climb a house as fast as I can, the night breeze hitting my exposed skin making me shiver a bit. When I reach the top of the house I begin to run along the rooftops aiming for the church. I look behind me too see that Federico and Ezio are not to far behind smiling at me. I scream with a smile before pushing my legs to get away from them.

Then Federico comes speeding beside me with a smile showing off his amazing teeth, his arm brushes against mine before he speeds ahead of me. I gasp he's winning but where has Ezio gone? Then I feel a hand on my leg then I am in someone's arms, I look up to see that cocky grin of Ezio seeming pleased to have me in his arms. I huff "What did I say?" he chuckles "Yeah but I enjoy having you in my arms Bella" his smile gets wider thinking something negative. I punch him making his face get annoyed "No need for violence!" he says with an annoyed tone. I smile proudly, but that smile turns into fear as I press my face against his chest when he jumps over to another roof. He grins at my fear, making me want to slap him across the, we leaned on the other side and he takes off towards the tower. He is about to start climbing but I get out of his arms, he looks at me confused when I start to climb by myself. Reaching for bricks, windows something to pull you up to reach the top seems endless but then I reach out for something, which is soft but rough, I look up to see it's Federico's hand that I reached for. He smiles at me that warm smile that makes my eyes turn a bit green. I smile back when he helps me, he holds onto my hand as he holds at his arm in front of me "Heather this is Firenze!" he says grinning. I smile widely it's so beautiful the night sky; I listen to the music from down below. It looks so peaceful from up here.

I look down to see that he is still holding my hand; his hand is warm making me smile to myself. Ezio climbs up making me grab my hand back blushing a bit. Federico stands next to his younger bother "We live a good life Ezio" Ezio smiles back "The best, may it never change" Federico places a hand on Ezio's shoulder "and may it never change us" I have to look away from them, feeling the tears form in my eyes I have to change their fate somehow. I sit down on the edge looking over the town, I feel an arm wrap around my neck, I look up to see Federico looking down at me with his dark brown eyes looking at me "Beautiful night eh?" I smile at him and nod. Ezio sits next to me and pats my leg "I wish every day was like this, saving a beautiful girl from danger" I roll my eyes playfully "You should save a girl no matter what amico" Ezio chuckles and stands up and looks over to a house "Ah Christina, tell father I'll be home later" he says his goodbyes, winking at me before jumping down. I huff making Federico chuckle in my ear, his warm breath down my neck. Federico helps me up and offers me his arm "You should stay with us, I know my family will like you" I accept his arm as he leads me to his home.

* * *

Doesn't that scene with Federico and Ezio wanna cry? *CRIES LOUDLY*


	4. Chapter 4

Necklace Of Time

Chapter Four – The House Of An Assassin 

As we walk to his house, Federico looks at me "Can I ask you something?" I nod "Si, Chiedi via!" (Yes ask away) he chuckles "Can I call you Miele, because you smell like sweet honey" I bite my lip "My Nonna always called me that" his face is filled with sorrow "Oh my apologizes it was a stupid o-" I cut him off "No it's fine, I would like for you to call me that" I say giving him a sweet smile. Federico pats my arm; he helps me down the ladder with his arm around my waist. When we jump he keeps me close to his chest, we hit the ground with a hug thumb I feel bad because his body takes most of the shock. I shiver from the cold air, I look at him with his chest exposed "How are you not cold?" he chuckles and tucks me under his arm "Ti caldo la mia signora" (I'll keep you warm my lady) Federico says with his Italian accent. I snuggle into his chest with his arm around my waist as we walk towards his house. He's warm I hum to myself with a smile on my face, Federico smiles "You know what you said before is true" I blush "Oh the whole speech thing to Ezio, it's true one day he's going to catch something from one of those puttane" Federico laughs at my comment "Vero, Vero but he's still a gentlemen in his own weird ways" I shrug "Credo che"( I guess) he smirks "You know your different from most girls around here Heather" I chuckle "I take that as a complemento" he nods "You should it's very rare that's what makes you unico" he says smiling down at me his eyes filled with warmth. I look away feeling my eyes turning a bright green; we stop in front of a house bigger then most around the area. I look at the archers and design of the house "You must be rich!" I say commenting on his house. He chuckles and offers his hand at me "Mio signora" I take his hand as he leads me into the house.

I gasp when we enter his house it's what you would expect from a rich family, candles bring dim light to the rooms, red carpets and walls with golden lining through them, rose designs carves into the walls. Federico leads me into a room with couches and two ladies sitting in them. The older woman smiles at us "Federico, a lady I see?" I blush instantly and I look down at the ground, Federico pats my arm "Si madre, I believe she doesn't have a home" his sister stands up "Aw how awful! What's your name?" I swallow "Heather signoras" her mother claps her hands together "What a beautiful name, Federico why didn't you bring her home any sooner, she has to be freezing! " she says scowling at him. Federico sighs loudly making me giggle. Maria turns to Federico "Where's Ezio?" that makes her older son smile "Out with Christina" his mother takes a sip of her tea and nods slowly I can tell it happens a lot. His mother takes my hands making me gasp, "Si I knew it, feel her hands Claudia" she passes my hands to Claudia to feel "Mio dio she's freezing!" I look up at Federico; he places a hand over his face with embarrassment. Then Maria takes my hands again and looks at the scar, she looks up at me then to my chocker and nods "I believe my husband would like to see you dear, I'm Maria by the way, Claudia take young Heather her to your father I would like to talk to Federico in privacy" she says with a stern look.

Claudia walks away; Federico pats my hand with a smile and whispers "See you soon" and goes to sit with his mother. I run after Claudia we walk towards her father's room in silence. She knocks, I swallow loudly making her giggle "Don't worry he won't bite" she says. I hear a deep strong Italian voice say "Entrar" (Enter) Claudia opens the door and we both walk through. A older man sitting in at his desk looks up at his with a small smile "Ah Claudia who is this?" he says looking at me. The sister answers, "Heather papa, Federico brought her home" he chuckles "Federico? I would always think it would be Ezio, but anyway take a set Heather. Claudia go fetch us some tea Grazie" his daughter bows before leaving to get us some tea.

Giovanni gestures for me to take a set, I sit down he looks at me with a smile "I am suppressed that my oldest son Federico brought home a young lady, he hasn't done it in a while" I chuckle "Oh signo-" he cuts me off "You may call me Giovanni" I smile "Giovanni it's not what you think, we are just friends" he chuckles "Children theses days E mi confonde, but anyway why has my son brought you to the Auditore home" oh God I don't even know where to begin "You see Giovanni I don't even know how I got here, but I came with a purpose" he looks my hand which is being covered with my other "Cosa c'è di sbagliato con la mano?" (What's wrong with your hand?) he holds out his hand to examine it. I let him take my hand; he uncovers it and gasps "Mio dio! You know about the creed!" he yells at. I never knew such a peaceful man could yell so loud, "Signore! Please you must understand I don't even know!" his hand crushes mine making me yelp "Sei una spia" (are you a spy) his eyes are filled with rage, frightening me "No! I believe I came here to help your family, please you have to believe me!" his eyes calm down "Why should I ragazza" my scar being to burn again "E' difficile da spiegare (It's hard to explain), but you just have too!" his eyes go to my chocker "il Collarino della fede! (The collar of faith) It's been lost for decades!" he tells me. I swallow holding back my cries of pain. Then Federico and Maria come in, Federico places a hand on my shoulder "Is everything all right? We heard yelling," he says glancing back and forth at Giovanni and me. His father snaps back into reality.

He looks at Maria "Take our young guest to her room, Federico I would like to talk to you"I nod and I follow Maria to the guest room ignoring the confused gaze from Federico, "Pardon my husband he sometimes he gets lost in his work" I shake my head "No signora it was me, I said something wrong" she looks at me confused "The scar I saw it and I know what it means, but why your just an innocent little girl" I hold onto the chocker "I don't know madam but I think I came here to understand it all" she looks at me with a smile, I know she doesn't trust me fully and I understand. Maria calls over the maid whom I remember is called Anetta. She smiles at me and bows "This must be Signora Heather, please follow me you must be so tired" I follow her up but I turn around to say my goodnights to Maria "I'm sorry milady if I troubled your family, but grazie for letting me sleep in your beautiful house" I tell her. She nods and says her goodnights as well, I walk into my room. It' seems bigger then my own home, I jump onto the bed giggling, it's a huge bed to fit five people and the blue silk sheets are so soft and comfy to my skin. Anetta see's my joy and smiles "I'll put your nightgown on the table, sogni d'oro" she closes the door leaving me to jump on the bed laughing like a little kid. I land onto the big blue and white pillows with a giggle, I toss and turn on them feeling as though I'm sleeping on clouds. I look over at the nightgown she placed on the table.

I walk over and I hold it up against my body, It's a bit long and plain for my taste. I look into a cabinet to find sheers; I smile to myself as I cut it to my knees. I put it on and I look in the mirror to see it's more like my taste. I tap the sheers against my mouth to see what else I can do with it, I begin to cut the torso part to expose my tummy so that now it's a two piece. I giggle now it looks like my pj's from back home. I look down to see that my mini heart shaped tattoo is showing. I shrug it off I'll just cover my hand over it, no big deal. I sit at the edge of the bed gently taking off my shoes; I slip my phone into the pillow. No one must find my phone of I'll be asked a tone of questions in which it will make it very hard for me to explain what a cell phone is. I lay down on the bed thinking about what has happened, I traveled through time, I realized my family are assassins, but I think the best part is that I am laying down on a bed in the Auditore house. I cling to the pillow but I really miss my grandmother, I feel a tear escape my eye, no I shouldn't cry I should be happy I'm living my dream. I close my eyes dreaming about what's going to happen tomorrow.

I feel someone shake me gently "Miele wake up" when I hear my nickname I think that it's my grandmother but it's not the voice is deep with a thick male Italian accent. I open my eyes to see Federico hovering over me with a smile, his hand on my hip "Buongiorno, how did you sleep" I rub my eyes to see that he's closer then I thought "Bene, why are you in here?" I say shyly. He pushes my hair out of my face "To wake you up, it's time for breakfast, plus you need a new outfit for today so I asked my sister if you could borro-" I cut him off "No dresses, I beg you no dresses" my reason is because 1. I don't like wearing dresses i feel weird and i don't feel comfy. Reason 2. Guys here are big pervs and I don't want get raped to some guy who isn't real. Federico blinks but starts to laugh "Well that's not very lady like now is it?" I grin "As you said yesterday I am unico" he rubs his chin "Si I did say that, and I don't know a lady who jumps on her bed" I blush "Come fai a sapere che!" (How do you know that?) he chuckles "I could hear you laughing, and I might have saw the show" he says grinning. I am about to punch him but he catches my hand and holds it in his. Federico's hands are rough but soft, he leans in and looks into my eyes "Your eyes change colors" his hot breath hits my face, it's smells like fresh baked bread and wine. I nod slowly "Uh yeah it depends on my feelings" his brown eyes twinkle and his mouth turns into a grin "Qiesta e bella come Te" (That's beautiful just like you) my eyes go wide, then there is a knock on the door "Signore I have the dress" it's Anetta. Federico turns to the door "Grazi Anetta but we don't need the dress anymore" I can hear the footsteps fade way. I still feel my face flushed from before, he offers me his hand to get out of bed. Federico pulls me out and gasps at my outfit "Mio dio what have you done!" he says annoyed at me.

I giggle, "What you don't like it?" I turn around so I can show him, he groans making me laugh. Then his hand goes to my tattoo and his finger traces it "Che cos'e questo?" (What is this?) oh god that spot is ticklish to me. Federico's finger rubs against my skin wondering what the tattoo is, I giggle "Don't Federico it tickles" then he has that grin like he's going to do something bad. His hands begin to tickle that spot making me laugh loudly "Please don't!" I beg him gasping for air. He doesn't listen, Federico chuckles "You know I like that you cut your nightgown" I can't respond all I can do is laugh, I lean against his shoulder gasping for air. His hands stop and wrap around my waist pulling me closer to his chest, my eyes go wide as I feel him breathing into my ear "I'm sorry Heather" I can feel the Goosebumps on my skin. I don't want to think about his fate, he pulls me back to look at me "How about I let you borrow some some of my clothing?" he asks. Wow I'm going to wear some of Federico's clothing don't i feel lucky! I nod slowly "You sure that's okay?" he smiles "It's fine" he is about to leave the room but he turns around "You coming?" i gasp "One minute" i push him out the door so that I can hide my phone in my boot. I quickly slip them on, and i slip the phone into the right one, okay no one should find it unless for some odd reason they take off my shoe to look in it. I walk out the door to see Federico leaning against the wall picking at his nails, i chuckle boys and their ways to look good for the ladies. I poke his arm "Okay which room is yours?" he points to the door to the last door on the left, i skip my way there with a smile on my face. Yes I am acting all giggly but wouldn't you if you were going to go into and Auditore room? I open the door to see a messy sight.

I gasp to see the bed is a mess, clothing is thrown everywhere, i would have expected this from Ezio but Federico? He must of heard me because I can hear him chuckling "Sorry it's been a while since i cleaned up" he pushes past me gently to tidy up a bit. My jaw is still open but i close it "Do you need help?" he nods "If you don't mind" i smile hehe I'm going to touch his clothing. Wow that was a mega fangirl moment excuse me for that. We both begin to fix the bed, you know that feeling when you see a perfectly clean bed, and you just want to jump in it to ruin it? Yeah i really wanna do that now but I calm myself down because I don't want Federico to think I'm a weirdo. As i begin to pick up the clothing, i see something pink and lacy under the bed. Oh god please don't let it be what i think it is. But being human and curious i pick up the object to revel ugh a ladies thong. Ew oh fuck ew. Federico see's me and his eyes grow small "I can explain that" he tells me. Oh i bet you can, I throw it at his face "Men" I growl. He chuckles "Hey ladies here are very beautiful" he explains. I roll my eyes "I bet they are, but you should learn to keep it in your pants" i tell him grinning. Federico passes me a white blouse shirt and some brown leggings "Here just forget what you saw" oh yeah i'll try. Well the clothing looks okay, at least I'll look boyish instead of sluttish hehe that rhymes. His eyes narrow "How long do you stand on staying here?" he asks. Okay random question but ugh what am I going to say! I swallow slowly "I don't know, I really don't know how I got here but I'm really grateful that your family is letting me stay here" i sigh. I feel his warm hand on my shoulder "Stay as long as you want, just don't eat all the food" we both laugh. After we are done cleaning up, we realize that I need a belt for the pants "We shall borrow Ezio's" he suggests. OH GOD! I really don't want to know what's in his room blah! I shake my head "Nope I'm not going in there no sir" but before i knew it I'm being dragged out of the room forcefully. Really men here are annoying JESUS! When we enter his brothers room, it's really clean. Wow it's either he does his business outside or he never comes home. Federico laughs "As you can see Ezio does his business outside" I knew it! As we begin to look for the belt, I can't help but look at Federico's ass when he bends over, okay girl look the other way. My face feels as though it's on fire, now I'm turning into the perv!

After 30 minutes we give up, but that's until Ezio decides to scare me by popping in through the window like spider man. Spider Ezio Spider Ezio does whatever a spider Ezio does, can he fly? No he can't because he's to busy screwing a random lady. I scream "Mio dio! What the hell Ezio!" He laughs "Well I could ask you two the same, why you in my room?" he asks. Federico chuckles "Looking for a belt for missy over there" thanks Federico. Ezio goes to his "Uh no one wants to see what's under that thank you very much" I say covering my eyes. They both laugh at me, but then Ezio shoos at Federico out. But I cling onto him "Why you shooing him out?" i ask confused. Ezio rolls his eyes "Because he's going to ask father for his belt" oh okay. I let go, and then in a blink of an eye Federico is gone. Damn I miss him already.

Ezio finds me a belt and passes me it, its a black one "Here try this one Heather" I nod and I put it on. It looks much better "Thank you" I say to him I'm about to walk out side the door but he pulls me into his chest "You know there is another way to thank me" he says winking. I grin to myself as I push him to the wall "Oh really signore, what do you have in mind?" Ezio's head leans closer to mine "Oh, non-mi prendono in giro la mia donna" (Oh don't tease my lady) he says in a purr. My face goes serious "Sorry but I don't go out with guys who has sex with anything that moves" with that I let the confused Ezio to stay in his room. I walk out and I walk up to Federico, he offers his arm to me for a charming smile "per la prima colazione" (Ready for breakfest?) I take his arm and I nod with a smile. We walk down and Maria smiles at us "Buongiorno!" we say our good mornings as well. I sit next to Federico, who sits next to Claudia, then across of me is the youngest son.

Giovanni points his fork to him "Heather this is my youngest son Petrucio" I smile at the youngest Auditore "Hello Petrucio, I'm Heather" his face seems flushed, he nods slowly and whispers "Hello" before he slowly starts to pick at his food. Ezio comes down kissing his mother on the cheek and throwing me a glare. I giggle and Federico whispers in my ear "You tease him to much" I shrug "I know but it's fun!" he shakes his head with a smile. Ezio sits next to Petrucio and sticks his tongue at me, I do it right back at him. The family begins to talk, but Petrucio and me stay quite. He motions me to come closer; I lean across the table and whisper, "What is it?" he leans forward "Can you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?" I smile "Ah you know he does those stupid things eh?" he smiles "Yep, that's why when I grow up I will be a good boy!" I giggle loudly making everyone turn to me. Federico turns to me with his fork near his mouth "What's so funny?" he asks me. I throw a wink at Petrucio "Oh nothing I'll tell you later" he sighs before getting back to his meal. Ezio looks at me "It was about me wasn't it?" I look over to see Petrucio smiling to himself "Maybe, maybe not you'll find out" Ezio mumbles something "For your information" I lean closer so that Ezio can only hear me "I am a Virgin" his eyes go wide Giovanni chuckles at us. Maria looks over at Federico "I need you to go shopping for me" Federico nods; he wipes his mouth and stands up kissing his mother and sister on the cheeks. When he is about to leave he gently grabs my chin and kisses me on the cheek a bit longer and whispers "Ci vediamo piu tardi" (I'll see you later) he tells me in a whisper. My face lights up, Claudia giggles at my reaction, Ezio mumbles "Ma tu non mi permetta di toccare" (But you don't let me touch you) I kick him under the table. He looks up, he seems really angry.

I swallow looking down at my plate, Maria turns to Ezio "Ezio, I am seeing the artiest today named Leonardo Da Vinci, I need your help" I cough up my drink "Excuse me" I say wiping away the water from my mouth. Maria chuckles "Would you like to come Caro?" I nod with a smile "Yes please!" Ezio groans in announce. I sigh did I hurt his feelings, I mean why should he care he has a lot of other ladies at his feet! Giovanni pecks his wife on the cheek, they whisper at each other smiling and kissing. I blush when I see Giovanni see's me staring, he says goodbye and walks out of the house. Maria stands up "I'll go get changed then" she leaves us leaving now only Ezio, Claudia, Petrucio, and me. Claudia stands up "Um I have to go see my boyfriend" she says nervously and leaves. Petrucio gathers his food and leaves; I swear I can hear the cricks when it's only Ezio and me. He pokes at his food; I roll my eyes "What's wrong with you!" I ask him annoyed myself. He looks up at me, his eyes blazing "What do you mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" he snaps at me. I glare back "Yes Ezio oh please explain to me what I did wrong!" I snap back. He slams his fist onto the table to make his drink tip over "Why can't you let me touch you like all the other girls!" oh he just pushed it! I stand up making the chair fall to the ground "Perché io non sono come loro! I am not a puttana!" (I'm not like them!) I yell at him. Ezio stands up as well "Be 'ti comporti come una" (Well you act like one!) he yells back.

What an asshole! I mean just because of his good looks he expects me to like I don't know suck his dick? BLEH! I gag at the thought. We both just glare at each other, but since I'm going to be the mature one here I'll say something first "I'm sorry okay?" he rolls his eyes like a little bitch gr "Yeah whatever" he storms away. Well at least I'm going to meet leonardo! YAYYY :D

Well um I believe Ezio is half woman and does get his period :3 Well I hope you like this chapter!

Bye my loves! ^_^

REVIEW PLEASE I'LL GIVE YOU A NAKED... Ezio? OVO


	5. Chapter 5

Necklace Of Time

Chapter Five – The Famous Artiest Himself! 

When we reach Maria, I'm smiling but Ezio is pouting saying he has better things to do. I roll my eyes at him "Like going to the brothel" I whisper to him. He smiles at me "Maybe, or I might have something else in mind" He whispers back at me. I huff "You're a Maiale" the last word coming out as a hiss. Ezio chuckles and pats my back "Only for you Heather" Maria looks at us and sighs "I bambini in questi giorni" I blush to myself and Ezio smiles at me "Vediamo come esso" I bite onto my lip holding my urge to yell at him. Maria snaps her fingers in our faces "Come on you too lets go" she says smiling at us. Ezio takes my arm and puts it through his and we exit out of the house. As we walk in the streets people are looking at me and Ezio funny, I look over to Ezio and he's smiling is he enjoying the attention? The girls look at Ezio like he's some God, but once they see me they make a disgusted face. I growl back, Ezio pats the arm he's holding "It's okay, they are just jealous" I slip my arm out of his "That's stupid, why would they be jealous?" he wraps his arm around my waist and leans in "Because La mia donna your are with Ezio Audtiore" I huff making him chuckle. Then a group of courtesan walk over fanning them self's and giggling "Well look who it is signore Ezio" I look down not wanting to watch these "Hello bella's, I would like to introduce someone, this is Heather" he pats my hand softly. I look up and they hover over me "Aw she's so cute! Ezio where did you find such a cute girl!" I blush making Ezio pull me into his chest "I guess fate brought us together" I nudge him "Shut up Ezio" I growl at him.

The courtesan whisper to each other, my eyes go wide from what I hear. The leader of the group in the red courtesan dress looks at Ezio "Ezio if you come by later bring your young lady, she would make a wonderful attention" she says winking at him. Ezio nods "Will do!" I am about to say some but the courtesan in green speaks up "Ezio I spoke to Federico early today, E strano, he hasn't came to the brothel in a while. Plus he said he found someone do you know who that is?" she says giggling. I blush even redder he found someone? I feel Ezio's grip on my waist tighten "No I don't" he says flatly. I hear Maria call for us, I tug on his arm "Let's go Ezio" his nods, he flashes the courtesans a wink before following me to join Maria again. When we are out of the courtesan's sight, I slap Ezio on the back of his head "Idoita! What was that!" I snap at him. He rubs the back of his head with annoyance "I don't know what your talking about" he tells me. I roll my eyes "Mio dio Ezio, what am I going to do with you" I tell him sighing. He has that look in his eye and that smile that I know he's going to do something bad. I step back holding my hands for defense "Ezio…whatever you're thinking don't do it" I warn him. He steps towards me with a evil grin and his hands out "Come here Heather" I look both ways before running towards Maria, I hear the heels of Ezio catching up to me. I can hear him laughing as I am pulled into a halt with his arm around my waist. Maria looks at us "Now you two have to behave" she tells us. I nod with Ezio still grinning from before, Maria knocks on the door then a man about a few years older then Ezio gets the door.

My jaw drops when I see the famous artiest himself, he looks so handsome compared to the paintings of him. I tug on Ezio's shirt "Look Ezio it's Leonardo!" I say smiling. He huffs "So it isn't like he's famous or anything" I throw him a glare, I know he doesn't know it yet that he will get really famous but still that's not nice to say. Leonardo smiles at Maria "Signora Maria" he says kissing her both on the cheeks. Maria gestures her hands towards me and Ezio "Ciao Leonardo, this is my son Ezio, and his friend Heather" I wave at Leonardo "Ciao!" I say with a smile, Ezio on the other hand just flicks his wrist. Leonardo takes my hand softly and kisses it.

He looks up at me "Benvenuto Heather" Leonardo says smiling at me. Once he lets go of my hand I fan myself "Mio dio" I whisper to myself. I hear a growl escape softly from Ezio's throat, I nudge him softly. Leonardo turns to Ezio " Molto onorato" he says politely bowing at Ezio. Ezio bows himself "L'onore e mio" he says back. Leonardo claps his hands together "Ah you must be here about the paintings, Vado a prenderli un momento" with that Leonardo runs into his house to go get the paintings. Maria turns to us "He's a very talented man" she says softly, Ezio shrugs "Immagino" Maria continues, "Self expression is vital to understanding and enjoying life. You should find an outlet" I nod agreeing with her "Yeah Ezio" I tell him leaning on the wall. Ezio rolls his eyes "I've got plenty of outlets" he tells her not really caring. Maria's face becomes more serious "I meant besides vaginas" I laugh loudly once she says that. Ezio's looks at his Maria "Mother" he says pouting. Then Leonardo walks out with the paintings in his arms "Back to the house then" Maria waves her hand "Si, Si" forgetting what just happened. I continue to giggle, Ezio's mother points to the box of paintings "Help Leonardo Ezio" she says beginning to walk off with Leonardo to the house. I smile at Ezio "Your mother is funny" he huffs "Si e sicura" (Yes I guess.) he says sarcastically. Ezio picks up the box but begins to struggle "It's heavy!" he is about to drop it but I quickly grab the box from falling. It is heavy, it doesn't look like it thought, I stand up but I hit heads with him. We both groan "Scusa" (Sorry) we both say at the same time. I look up to see Ezio and our eyes click. I look back, his eyes are a brighter brown with a hint of yellow, Federico's eyes are more calm and kind, with Ezio's it's fiercer and sedition.

I hear nothing but his beating heart; I swallow feeling a huge lump in my throat. His hand goes to my cheek bring me closer to his face; I feel his lips brush against my cheek getting closer to my lips. I snap out of it and I shove the box into his chest. I walk away feeling my face burn, I catch up with Maria and Leonardo. I over here Leonardo say that his art is missing something "Leonardo don't worry one day you'll find it, you are an amazing artist you'll do great things" I tell him smiling warmly. He chuckles "Thank you signora, that means a lot" his blue eyes seem to be sparkling. I hear Ezio's heels walk slowly behind us, what happened before was confusing. Leonardo turns around "So Ezio what do you do?" Maria answers, "He works for his father" Leonardo smiles "A banker?" Ezio nods. I cover my hand and I smile thinking he sure isn't a banker. I begin to whistle to my favorite lullaby, closing my eyes letting the wind blow in my hair. I turn to Ezio "Do you need help?" I say raising a eyebrow at him, I giggle when he seems to struggle "Nah I'm fine" he says trying to be manly. I roll my eyes at him as I take a few pictures out to make it less heavy, he sighs "Grazie Heather" he tells me but I'm to focused on the two paintings I took out. One is of a sunset hovering over Florence, and the other is of a group of birds flying through the blue sky.

I run up to Leonardo "These are fantastic! Leonardo words can't explain how beautiful these paintings are! Mio dio you're the best!" I say rambling. Leonardo grins widely at me "That means so much to me, your words give my heart joy signora" he says bowing. I am about to say something but I here someone call my name; I look behind me to see a little boy waving at me with a smile. It's Pietro, I smile widely "Forgive me but I must say hello to a friend, good day Leonardo!" I say bowing at him. Maria and him smile at me as I put the paintings back into the box making Ezio almost dropping them. He growls at me "Thanks I guess" he says hissing. I chuckle; I pat his arm "Sorry Ezio, See you later!" I say beginning to run away. He uses one of his free hands and waves at me not carring "Yeah yeah, great!" he says huffing. When I reach Pietro he seems taller then the last time I saw him, "Pietro! How's it been?" I say ruffling his hair. He smiles "Great! Don took me and my sister into his home with his wife, how about you?" I nod "Si the same, but I got two boys who are a pain in my as-butt" I say quickly.

Pietro laughs, "I can't believe your staying with the Auditore family! Mio Dio they are rich and famous!" I fold my arms across my chest "I guess, but the sons!" I say huffing. Pietro pats my hand "Non ti preoccupare, I'm almost 13 so ill protect you if they bother you" he says proudly. My eyes go wide, he's 13 wow I thought he was younger. I smile to myself he acts like my little cousin James; he's only nine though. I look up at the sky sighing because I remember that my family is not around anymore. A female voice calls out for Pietro, he turns to me "Ah, it's Julia, I'll see you soon Heather!" he runs off to a mid aged woman who gently slaps him on the head and begins to tell him off. I giggle as he explains and points to me, I wave at her and she stares at me and drags Pietro into the home. The sky is still blue and sunny I might as well walk around a bit. My stomach begins to growl, I should go get those apples again. I begin to walk the food market watching the people argue and fuss about the prices. I scan the area didn't Federico need to get food I should find him! I smile to myself as I look for him, I smile even wider when I see him in his red shirt with bags in his hand walking around. I sneakily walk past the people, I am about to cover his eyes but I hear a group of flirty female voices call his name. I look at him and I see him smile as he begins to walk towards the courtesan. I hide behind a wall to watch, I can't really hear what they are saying but I can read their lips. Shit why does Federico's back have to be turned at him! I shrug it off, but I gasp and what the blue dressed courtesan "Your coming by later right Federico, I miss our long hot nights together" she says wrapping her arms around his waist.

I chuckle darkly to myself; she doesn't know that he is already looking at someone else! I wonder who is that someone I bet she has to be beautiful and kind to get his eyes. I continue to smile but that smile fades away after I hear him laugh and he places a hand on her face. I sink to the floor feeling my heart beat even faster, how could he what about that girl! I growl to myself he lied about everything he said he changed his ways! He didn't he's just like Ezio a liar and a player! Why do I care though, do I have feelings towards Federico do I lo- no I don't but I do like him a lot. He's my friend so I care about him, but when I'm around him I want to stay like that for a long time. Federico's smile, laugh, eyes, face, and hell even body make me want to be around him even more. I get up quickly not wanting to hear or see anymore of this, I hear a little squeal but it sounds like a pig so I ignore it. I walk towards the man who gave me the apple yesterday. Don smiles at me "Ah Heather Bentormato! Want some apples" I nod slowly looking down at the ground. I hear him say something "Are you alright you seem sad?" I look up at him and I smile "No see! I'm fine just I was thinking of something" I tell him. Don chuckles and hands me the apples as I hand him the coins and whispers in my ear "Well maybe that something is a someone and they are right behind you" I blink but I feel hands cover my eyes. I feel breathing down my throat, and then I hear his chuckle and voice "Indovinate chi è!" (Guess who it is) I grab the hands roughly and I tug them of my face turning to him. Federico was smiling but its fading away as soon as he sees my painful face "Heather what's wrong?" he says bringing a hand towards my face to comfort me.

I grab his hand "Don't touch me after I saw you touch her" I growl at him and I begin to walk away. As I walk I see him appear at my side, grabbing my hands to stop me, he makes me turn to him to look at him "What are you talking about?" his eyes filled with confusion. I huff "You know perfectly know what I'm talking about, I saw you laugh and touch that courtesan! You lied to me not that I care, your just like Ezio a pl-" he doesn't let me finish as he drags me into a small alleyway. I try to get out of his grasp but he's got a strong grip, Federico pushes me gently towards the wall and stares at me "Now spiegare (talk)" I look back at him where should I begin this whole thing.

* * *

Oh Dear.

FEDERICO YOU SEXY MAN WHORE. :(

What's going to happen now?

Will I forgive him?

Will Jesus apear and slap him?

Stay toned luvs!

Review please! Naked Ezio and Federico :D

OH! and who should I pick? Federico or Ezio?

Love

Heather. xoxoxooxox


End file.
